


Happy Birthday Oikawa!

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday story!, Happy Birthday Oikawa!, Loneliness, M/M, Surprises, Very Very Light Angst, basically Oikawa is paranoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: When Oikawa wakes up on his birthday to Sugawara missing once again, he begins feeling a bit depressed. Thankfully, he has nothing to fear.





	Happy Birthday Oikawa!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some dumb cute thing I started about a week ago and wrote the entire thing all in one day so there is very poor editing. I needed to write something for Oikawa's birthday though! <3  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Where was Sugawara at this time? It seemed that lately whenever Oikawa turned his back his boyfriend would disappear on him, and that worried him a bit.

He would not deny that sometimes he was a bit too quick to jump to conclusions, but Sugawara’s random disappearances for unpredictable lengths of time were really beginning to bother him. The disappearances had started a few weeks ago for short periods of time, and then escalated to missing for hours at a time.

The usual paranoid thoughts would begin to engulf Oikawa if he thought too much of it. _Is Suga-chan cheating on me? Am I not good enough? Is he sick of me now?_ They were all formed by his anxiety and over thinking, and he knew that so well but the fear would not cease. What if Sugawara was really cheating on him with someone? What if Oikawa did become too annoying like he feared he had?

So there he was on July 20th at 6:46 in the morning, coffee mug in hand, glasses on, wearing a plain blue t-shirt and his alien boxers, and a frantic mind. He glanced at the calendar, glanced at the clock, he was waiting for Sugawara to return from wherever he went that morning. Those suspicious thoughts crept their way back into his mind and he was becoming paranoid once again. He leaned back on the couch, his knees buried into his chest with the coffee mug lightly resting on one of the knees with his hands clenched around it.

It was probably too hot to drink warm coffee for most, but with the air conditioner running on high, he was much too cold to go without it. He shivered and tucked his knees tighter into himself. Oikawa glanced at the clock once again only to find that a single minute had past since he looked at it. He began to chew on the inside of his cheek as he looked towards the door.

He did not want to sound selfish, but he was fully aware that it was his birthday today and he had been hoping to have some sort of celebration that day. Unfortunately.., everyone seemed to be busy that day. His three friends Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa and now apparently Sugawara was too busy to bother with it as well.

Maybe he was not giving Sugawara enough credit, but not knowing what was going on bothered him. He _needed_ to know what was going on, or he would worry the worst. He was used to knowing everything about everyone and everything whether it be by their actions, by first glance, or even if he had to research into it. He did not like to be ignorant, not at all.

 _Where could Suga-chan had gone if he isn't cheating though?_ Oikawa huffed and took a sip of his coffee, only to realize it was gone. He looked down at the mug to make sure, and sure enough it was in fact empty. Groaning, he stood up and marched over to the sink and placed the empty mug in it and began to walk away.

He paused suddenly and turned back to the sink. Maybe he would feel better if he made another cup of coffee, then again he wondered if that would be too much even for him. Shrugging it off, he turned back to the couch and curled up on it similar to his earlier position.

Oikawa looked back at the clock and groaned once more before turning to his phone. It was so early in the morning so he knew Iwaizumi would not be awake by this hour. However, Hanamaki or Matsukawa may be, although it was very unlikely.

He grabbed his phone and opened it up to check for any messages. Finding that there were none, he frowned a bit but opened up the group chat the four of them shared anyway and sent a short message.

 

_trashy king:_

_anyone awake?? :/_

 

_trashy king:_

_wait! who changed the nicknames?! >:( _

 

It only took a moment for him to realize the sudden change in their nicknames on the chat. His mouth only slightly parted in a quiet, offended, fake gasp. His name was changed to _trashy king_ , Iwaizumi’s was changed to _arm muscles to die for_ , Matsukawa’s was _looks like they're high but isn't high_ , and lastly Hanamaki’s was changed to _a dead meme_. Well, that explained who changed the names. Oikawa rolled his eyes with a slight smirk and placed his phone down next to him, he would leave the nicknames for now. Besides, it would be a scene worth watching when Iwaizumi found out.

He leaned back on the couch and stretched out his legs with a quiet yawn. Maybe if he slept for a bit longer then maybe Sugawara would show up faster. He closed his brown eyes and buried his nose into the couch to get comfortable. He could already feel himself beginning to drift off and his mind began to wander in some sort of happy place compared to where it was earlier. A small smile graced Oikawa’s lips as he dozed off for the next few hours. Maybe he really did not get enough sleep the night before.

***

An hour had passed, no, two hours, or was it three? Oikawa was unsure, but Sugawara was still not home. The first thing he did when he woke up was search the apartment and there was still no sign of the silver haired male.

After losing what little hope he had left, Oikawa flopped back down on the couch and pulled himself into a tight ball once again. He prayed he was being over dramatic during this whole thing, but something felt off. Sugawara was certainly hiding something from him Oikawa and it did not sit well with the brunette at all.

He shifted his position, he had fallen asleep with his glasses on so he was lucky he did not move around too much when he was asleep. Oikawa removed the awful things for a moment and rubbed his now irritated eyes. His eyes still felt a bit sleepy, but if he slept the day away he would feel as if he wasted his time. Especially when it was his birthday.

A sudden buzzing sound next to his leg caused him to jump. _That’s right! My phone! The others should be up by now!_ He instantly grabbed the touch screen phone and immediately unlocked it.

_Eight New Messages._

_dead meme:_

_man ur up early! whats with that?_

 

_looks like they’re high but isn’t high:_

_He’s always up this early…_

 

_dead meme:_

_mattsun’s awake bout time_

 

_dead meme:_

_say, where did trash king go? hes always checking his phone_

 

_looks like they’re high but isn’t high:_

_Probably fell back to sleep_

 

_looks like they’re high but isn’t high:_

_And Iwa is probably still asleep. He’s always sleeping in._

 

_dead meme:_

_oh yeah_

 

_dead meme:_

_mattsun? whered you go?_

 

Oikawa smiled a bit at the short conversation between his two friends. Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa were not very talkative, but they fitted in well when it was just the four of them together. He thought about how he should respond for a quiet moment before deciding not to.

And then, another selfish feeling fell upon him. Neither of them had wished him a happy birthday.

The brunette did consider bringing it up, he really did, but he decided against it and put his phone back down with a quiet, sadden sigh. He glanced back at the door, and then back at his phone which laid lifelessly next to him.

Saying he was disappoint would have been an understatement. He had at least expected his friends to remember what day it was. He glanced back at the calendar to make sure yet again as he began to question himself, and it was indeed July 20th.

As he began to wonder if this day could get any worse, there was a knock that pounded on the apartment door. Confused, Oikawa sat up and pulled himself up from the couch. _Who could that be? Suga-chan has his key, doesn’t he?_

Groaning, he made his way over to the door in a rather slow manner. _Is it someone who actually remembered?_ He doubted it, but he decided answering the door was a better option than ignoring it.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he mumbled to himself as he opened the door to greet his unexpected guest.

Then, he stopped. His chocolate eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa were lined up next to each other with Sugawara in front of them. All of them were carrying gifts and food, and all of them seemed to be smiling, or grinning just as he opened his door.

 _“Happy birthday, Oikawa!”_ they yelled in unison.

 _How long did it take for them all to nail that without counting?_ The brunette took a step back. His mouth was opened in a small ‘o’ of surprise.

“You were probably pretty pissed at us for not saying happy birthday to you on the group chat, weren’t you?” Hanamaki laughed.

“To be honest, I almost did because I forgot we were doing this first thing in the morning,” Matsukawa added sheepishly.

“Mm,” Iwaizumi grumbled. Oikawa laughed when he noticed how dead his best friend looked. He obviously did not get as much sleep as he would have liked that morning.

Oikawa’s eyes then trailed to his boyfriend who’s smile never ceased. Sugawara’s eyes shone with both an apologetic gaze as well as an excited one. The brunette instantly felt guilty himself for even thinking of the possibility that the ash haired male could have been cheating on him.

“I am so sorry for disappearing on you and not telling you, but I needed to make sure everyone was going to bring the food and gifts. I also needed to make the plans and tell them everything. There were also all the gifts I was going to get and where I was going to hide them from you and everything. I know this isn’t much of an apology but I-” Oikawa cut him off.

The brunette wrapped his arms around the smaller male and gave the other a passionate kiss on the lips. Sugawara appeared to be taken off guard for a short moment, but kissed back immediately after the short hesitation.

“Get a room, you two,” Hanamaki snorted as the two lovers parted lips. Oikawa looked back at him with a snarky grin.

“Makki, this is _my_ birthday in _our_ home. If you don’t like it you can leave,” he teased.

Hanamaki jokingly rolled his eyes.

“Can we at least come in? It’s too damn hot out here,” Oikawa blinked and looked at Iwaizumi who had finally spoken. Laughing a bit, the brunette nodded in response.

“Sure,” he answered. Oikawa then proceeded to open the door wider and move out of the way of the four others. “Make yourself at home.”

“I hope you enjoy the cake,” Sugawara grinned slyly. “We all worked together to make it.”

Oikawa laughed nervously at the teasing threatening undertone in Sugawara’s comment. “I look forward to it.”

“Oh yeah, and Oikawa,” Hanamaki spoke up as he passed the brunette.

“Hm?” Oikawa curiously looked at the strawberry blonde.

“Nice alien boxers,” he laughed.

Red faced, Oikawa instantly closed the door behind Matsukawa who snickered and mumbled in agreement.

“S-shut up you two!”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a friend of mine I would mention alien boxers somehow in this story pfft.  
> Hope you enjoyed this small dumb thing!


End file.
